Bees Schnees
by TatwsBlodyn
Summary: A bunch of Bees Schnees oneshots that have no real connection to the other. I really like the ot3 so I'm just writing stuff for it. Rated M for smut.
1. Busy Days, Hectic Nights

It had been a long day. A long, hard, stressful day full of idiots and bumbling fools. And she would now have to come home to a certain duo. One less idiotic than the other, admittedly. But they were both idiots in her own right. She opened the door, sighing lightly to find it unlocked. She wouldn't have to fight with her keys, there were small mercies in the world.

Then she remembered she still had to work, and she groaned, low in the back of her throat. She stepped inside, the house surprisingly quiet as she placed down her handbag, not wanting to even think about the work she would have to do deep into the night, kicking off her heels she groaned as her feet throbbed

She slipped off her jacket, hanging it up on one of the pegs, seeing Blake and Yang's jackets both hanging up she sighed. Blake was probably reading and Yang could have been cooking, but from the lack of cusses and blaring music, Weiss doubted it.

It could have even been that they decided to give her a night to herself.

Hmm.

Maybe a bath was in order.

Weiss felt a heated, muscled body press against her back, the large, hot hand running over her form, skimming over her breasts and trailing down her stomach. Weiss let her breath hitch as the all-too-familiar hand slipped under her shirt, pulling apart the button-up blouse with practiced ease, soft kisses and sucks being lain up her neck. "Yang, I've got work to do." Weiss hummed, her body betraying her as she tilted her head to a side, feeling the hot lips move up to her ear.

"Are you sure you want to work?" Yang hummed into her ear, her lips skimming the shell, making Weiss shudder with the breathy tone, biting her bottom lip and feeling a low, keening groan build in her throat. "Because Blake has things planned, and you know Blake likes to get her own way." Yang chuckled, her blunt fingernail drawing a line down Weiss' stomach. Oh by everything holy, if Blake was worked up she was never going to get any of her work done.

"We're waiting for you, princess." Weiss felt air rush into her lungs as she gasped, feeling Yang's fingers trailing further down her stomach, her navel, finding the waistband of her skirt, fingers trailing around the slightly elasticated band to provide comfort in the restricting clothes. She found the zipper, slowly pushing it down and her fingers trailing across Weiss' tights, the white fabric being pulled taught under Yang's fingernails as she dragged them across Weiss's upper thigh. Weiss found her arms around the back of Yang's neck, her back arching into her stomach, her mouth lax and her breath coming in short pants.

"Still wanna work, princess?" Yang purred in her ear, nipping along the shell. Weiss groaned low in the back of her throat, her knees growing weak.

"Call me princess one more time and I'll say the word." Yang stopped in her ministrations of one of Weiss's many weak spots.

"Really?" Yang deadpanned and Weiss simply nodded, a smirk coming to her lips. One that Yang was now intent on wiping from them.

"Anytime, Yang!" A voice called from their bedroom and Yang felt her spine stiffen. She gave a low whine in retort, her fingernails still clawing at the sheer fabric of Weiss' tights, Yang continued to growl promises of pleasure and ecstasy into Weiss' neck, before pulling away, leaving Weiss to tremble, suddenly feeling a lot more chilly.

"C'mon, Blake wants you." Yang smirked, sending a spike of heat up Weiss' spine. She opened her mouth but let out an undignified squeak as she was lifted, slung over one of Yang's broad shoulders like a sack of grain, her legs and arms flailing.

"Yang you absolute, stubborn brute!" Yang simply laughed and they turned the corner, Yang pushing open the door to their room. Weiss heard a soft sigh from the direction of the bed.

"Just put her here, Yang." Blake's smooth, cool voice spoke. Weiss felt a tremble run through her, trying very hard not to bite her lip. She knew what Blake would look like, her eyes a dark, molten gold, her ears perked and flicking, listening to every rasp of breath that would sound from Weiss' soon-to-be reddened chest.

"Sure thing, Blakey!" Yang spoke jauntily, her voice a usual, bouncy tone as she set Weiss on her feet. Weiss blinked slowly, opening her mouth to ask why she wasn't thrown on the bed like usual before Blake pressed against her back, and Yang was standing at her front.

Weiss opened her mouth to speak, but the air was ripped from her lungs when she felt Blake's hot mouth at the back of her thigh, over the cloth of her tights, her sharp teeth tugging at the material, cutting holes through it. Weiss opened her mouth to complain, but was quickly silenced by Yang's fiery mouth on her own, claiming dominance over her, before she pulled away, leaving Weiss gasping with trembling knees.

She felt Blake's long, slim fingers hook into her tights and sharply yank them down. Weiss felt her body rock slightly at the viciousness of the motion, forcing Yang to hold her close, her boiling lips leaving small red marks across Weiss' porcelain white jaw, making her roll her head back, Blake's rough tongue and sharp teeth leaving little marks up her thigh, making slow and steady progress.

Weiss groaned as her girlfriends and the loves of her life lavished attention on her, knees growing weaker by the second, Blake's hands holding her waist, keeping her steady, Yang's own hands joining Blake's, keeping her upright as her body began to tremble.

Weiss gave a low groan as Yang's lips moved to her neck, Blake's mouth slowly moving upwards, her thumbs rubbing slow circles into Weiss' waist, her hands slipping lower to hold her hips as Blake began to lavish attention on the small of the heiress' back. Weiss groaned in appreciation, her back arching, Yang chuckling into her skin.

Yang continued to make a slow, burning trail downwards, pulling open her already undone blouse with a low grumble, Blake lavishing attention up her spine as they both managed to remove the shirt without tearing it, unlike last time.

When the shirt was removed, Yang continued her slow, tortuous trip down her body, lips lingering over her chest, skimming her breasts and marking a hot line down her stomach. Weiss moved her hands into Yang's hair, tangling her fingers into the golden roots, her breath coming in short, laboured pants.

Weiss cried out softly at the feel of Blake's nipping teeth and warm tongue moving up her back, trailing up her spine, her slender hands moving from her waist to undo the clasp of Weiss's bra, leaving her standing there, naked. She felt Blake's small smile against the flesh of her back, and Yang's much wider grin against her stomach.

Weiss gave an undignified groan of want, shifting impatiently. Blake growled against her back and Yang gave a low chuckle, her grip tightening and stilling their smaller, white-haired girlfriend. Blake continued her slow trail upwards, her soft kisses finding Weiss's shoulder, then the crook of her neck, a soft nip as she continued upwards, gently nibbling on Weiss' ear, drawing another moan of pleasure from her.

Lost in Blake's ministrations, Weiss failed to notice her golden-haired girlfriend had reached her lower navel, that was until Yang lifted one of Weiss' legs, tossed it over her shoulder and taking one long, slow lick of her heat. It was safe to say, Weiss was brought back to the reality of both of her girlfriends spoiling her.

This never happened. She spoke through breathy pants, Blake's hands having found her breasts, kneading them slowly, a low hum sounding from the Faunus' throat, her head bowed to whisper soft, sweet words into the heiress' ear. "Wh-what do you want?" Weiss groaned, her one leg trembling before Blake shifted her hands, wrapping them around her waist to take some of the smaller girl's weight onto herself.

Blake hummed in her ear again, sending another tremble down Weiss' spine. "What makes you think we want anything?" Weiss gasped loudly as a finger joined Yang's exploring tongue. Blake chuckled at her response. "You had better up your game, Yang. She still has thoughts in her pretty little head." Weiss felt Yang growl against her and all thoughts flew from her, a yell coming to her lips as she tossed her head back, the leg that was over Yang's shoulder tensing as she wedged herself between her two girlfriends, lifting her remaining leg from the floor.

Blake cocked an eyebrow at the intensity of Weiss' orgasm, taking note to use this tactic again, Yang having scooped up the Heiress in her powerful arms gave one of the biggest grins Blake had ever seen, looking much like an over-excited puppy who had just been told she was _such a good girl_.

Weiss hummed delightedly as she was placed in the bed, her mind still a slightly hazy mess, not noticing the simple bindings, until her wrists were pinned and tied above her head, Blake running lithe fingers down her arms, giving her soft kisses as Yang grinned, nuzzling Weiss' torso.

"Do you still know the word?" Blake asked softly, her golden eyes watching blues with intensity, swatting at Yang's head as Yang began to nip and suck at Weiss' breast, making the larger woman yelp and spring back. "This is important, Yang." Blake hissed over her shoulder. Her still clothed shoulder, Weiss didn't fail to notice. In fact, she was the only one undressed.

Both Yang and Weiss pouted in tandem. "Yes I know the word. Now can you get undressed please?" Weiss snapped impatiently and Blake rose her eyebrows, Yang descending into giggles. Weiss then realised her mistake and bit her bottom lip softly, her white brows rising as Blake slowly stood, Yang moving back up the bed.

"I think she needs to be taught a lesson, Yang." Blake hummed, standing at the foot of the bed, still fully clothed. Yang hummed delightedly, her mouth moving over the heiress' torso, leaving bites and red marks. Weiss struggled against the bonds on her arms, though her legs were free.

Blake had always been understanding in the heiress' wants. After their first brief foray, Weiss had tried fighting the bonds with her legs, and the safe word had been said and Blake had nearly tore the silk holding the heiress down in her haste to get her free. Weiss had never had her legs tied down from that day.

Though there were times Blake regretted it somewhat, like now, Weiss' legs were shifting rapidly, arching her hips and shifting her about in the bed. "Weiss." Blake warned darkly, lifting her oversized sweater over her head, Weiss' bleary eyes coming into focus to watch the toned muscles of the Faunus come into full view, a soft sigh escaping from Blake's chest as she shook her head, letting her black curls fall about her shoulders and face, her golden eyes half-lidded.

Blake's ears twitched as she heard the Schnee heiress' breath hitch, a small smirk touching her lips as she began to move forward, muscles rolling under her skin, a slow swing of the hips, her ears perked forward and her eyes intent on the white body before her. She trailed her hands up Weiss' legs, her moans becoming louder and stronger as Blake kneaded her thighs, watching the woman's reaction.

Then, Blake left, standing at the end of the bed again, a deep chuckle resounding through her as she pushed off her panties, her ears flicking to every flutter of Weiss' breath. Yang leaned back, grinning at her handiwork. Weiss was a blushing mess, her pale skin softly bruised and reddened from the bites and sucks she had left on her torso. She stood to stand at the end of the bed beside Blake, it was a game they played often, build up Weiss and let her hang on the brink until she receded again.

But there was a difference this time, Yang groaned softly as she felt Blake press against her back, her body flush against Yang's muscled form, her hands trailing under the oversized shirt to toy with her navel, her fingers dipping into the loose shorts that Yang had been lounging around in all day. Blake looked over Yang's shoulder, watching the white-haired woman squirm on the bed, drinking in Yang's soft groans.

Slowly, Blake pushed up Yang's shirt, slowly revealing more and more skin to the bound woman before she fully pushed Yang's shirt off, one hand softly kneading the large breast whereas the other dipped into the wetness between Yang's thighs, who was still wearing her shorts and was now holding on to the end of the bed for support, moans rolling through her body as she jerked her hips against Blake's exploring fingers.

Blake's eyes never left the woman on the bed, who was struggling against her bonds, her thighs rubbing together, her breath coming in hard pants, visible quakes stuttering through her body with every heady moan that the blonde gave. "Tell Weiss how it feels." Blake purred in the blonde's ear, revelling in the heady pants that echoed from both her girlfriends.

Yang gave a whine, Blake moved her fingers in a harder thrust, making Yang jerk in her arms, panting hard, her lilac eyes hazy as her head rolled forward to gaze at Weiss. "I-it feels amazing, princess. It feels so, so good. Don't stop, please, don't stop." Blake gave a chuckle in her ear, her fingers continuing their slow movements.

"Blake..." Weiss whined, her hips shifting, obviously uncomfortable in her arousal. "Blake, please..." The white-haired woman begged, and it was like music to Blake's ears, a low hum resounding in her chest.

"I think she wants to see you finish, Yang." Blake purred, kissing her girlfriend's bare shoulder. "You may come." She purred, nipping the crook of her golden girlfriend's neck as she climaxed, her head tossing back and her back stiffening, crying out in pleasure. "Good girl." Blake purred, removing her fingers and pushing Yang's now soaked shorts from her body, kissing her heated shoulders softly.

Yang took a few steps and fell onto the bed beside Weiss, humming delightedly as the heiress strained to reach her, and she leaned over to give her a soft, slow kiss, her hands wandering over Weiss' body, marking warm trails down her sides, over her breasts. She didn't drift lower than her waist, knowing how Blake usually had plans.

And plans, she did have. Blake padded towards Weiss, who had her eyes closed to simply enjoy the sensation of Yang's hands, and moved over her, Yang removing her touch as Blake gave soft kisses, the bed creaking beneath her weight, sending a flutter through Weiss' chest. "What do you have planned tonight, my love?" Weiss murmured, opening her eyes slowly, smiling at the feeling of Blake giving her sweaty forehead a gentle kiss, nosing her damp hair from her forehead.

"You'll see." Blake hummed delightedly, kissing her gently again, allowing it to grow in heat and want. Then, slowly, Weiss felt something rather… hard press against her folds, and she opened her eyes slowly, looking up to Blake, who was watching her closely. "Do you want me to use this?" She asked gently, softly, forever seeking permission, Weiss swallowed hard and nodded slowly.

"Just… Be slow and gentle?" Weiss asked in a slightly wavering tone, and Blake nodded quickly, a spark of hurt in her eyes at the assumption that she would ever be anything else with the heiress. With Yang it was a different matter. Weiss had been witness to the many times the strap-on had been put into use on their golden girlfriend, or vice versa, but never once has it been used on Weiss. Tonight was a night for discovery, she supposed.

Weiss' thoughts were derailed at the slow push against her entrance, and Yang's hands returned, softly touches across her torso, gentle kisses on the side of her face, Blake laying claim to her lips, before pulling away as she slowly sank in deeper, waiting for any sign of protest before Weiss felt the heat radiating off the Faunus' hips. Blake smiled gently and Yang grinned, full of pride and Weiss squirmed slightly, trying to get used to the feeling of being so… full.

Then, Blake moved, a slow pull out and push back in, a slow and gentle movement, a slow rock that made the springs beneath them creak softly and Weiss gave a gentle moan, blushing softly that such a noise could be drawn out so easily. Then, Blake continued to move, slowly and gently, her kisses trailing up the heiress' pale throat, her hips moving gently and carefully, every thrust filled with love as Weiss moaned louder, moving her legs to wrap around Blake's harnessed hips. Blake kissed her softly, gently, a hand moving to cup Weiss' cheek, the other being used as support.

She broke the kiss, kissing across the heiress' pale throat, giving soft kisses and apologetic licks to the reddened areas that Yang had left, drinking in the moans that she felt vibrate up Weiss' throat.

"Want me to free her hands?"

Blake hummed in agreement.

"Sure thing, Blakey."

A moment later, Blake, who was so enraptured in Weiss' moans, the feeling of them against her lips, the ways her hips bucked into her own and the way her body shifted due to her, the way how she was unravelling at the edges had her hypnotised, felt Weiss' cool, slender fingers tangling into her hair, nails catching at the base of Blake's ears, making her purr in pleasure herself.

Yang hummed with delight at the scene, Blake with eyes closed in bliss, her mouth open and panting, teeth pressed gently against the heiress' arched throat, before her mouth moved to the heiress' own lips, capturing them again and again in soft, panted kisses as her thrusts picked up power, both hands used as support as Weiss cried out louder, verbally begging for more, something which Yang had never heard, and which made her eyebrows rise. Not that Blake didn't give it. Before long, the bedsprings were creaking in protest and the power and intensity of the thrusts, Blake grunting herself with exertion.

Yang revelled in the way Weiss' muscles contorted, the way her moan took on a choked sound as her jaw slammed shut, her hips spasming from the bed as she climaxed, a low near-wail sounding from between her teeth, her white brow furrowed heavily as she tossed her head, her eyes snapping open again and a ragged breath tearing from her chest. Her legs falling limp, shaking with exertion, a smile on her slightly puffy lips, her blue eyes that Yang got lost in so often half-lidded and filled with satisfaction.

Blake slowly pulled away, removing the toy from the heiress and removing the harness from herself, discarding the toy over her shoulder to land somewhere on the bedroom floor, grumbling soft protests as she lay between her two girlfriends, her abs burning as they always did after something like that. Not nearly as badly as they did with Yang.

Blake felt her ears twitch under the soft pressures of kisses and she shifted, somewhat uncomfortable in her own heated arousal. She was then forever grateful that Yang picked up on that. "Is the kitty in need of a belly rub?" Yang teased and Blake gave a low hiss.

"Yang, unless you want this to never happen again, _stop teasing_." Yang got the message and grinned instead. Blake felt her hand drift, not lingering anywhere for too long, fingers tracing over scars and blemishes, then Yang happily began to explore her folds, giving a soft, delighted noise at Blake's low, animalistic growl of lust.

Weiss seemed to be stirred by this, though she had never been asleep, simply happily dozing, pressed against her Faunus girlfriend. "Yang, stop teasing." She scolded with a lightly wavering voice, pressing soft, loving kisses against Blake's shoulder and neck, feeling a powerfully lithe arm wrap around her, pulling her close.

"I'm not teasing, princess." Yang jeered, grinning and moving her hand faster, eliciting another growl which drained into a low moan. "I'm just making sure our little Blakey enjoys this." Yang just happened to press just the right place, and Blake felt herself gasp and her arm tighten around Weiss, the other arm finding Yang's shoulders, pulling her closer. "Are you enjoying this, Blake?" Yang asked with feigned innocence.

"Shut the hell up and touch me, Yang." Blake snarled, Yang grew wide-eyed and redoubled her effort and Weiss couldn't help but chuckle into the woman's neck, still planting soft kisses up her throat.

A few more thrusts and Blake broke, a gasp and a grumble echoing from her chest, her hips rising slightly before she relaxed, Yang helping her ride out her orgasm, Weiss whispering soft, loving words into her human ear. "I love you two." Blake grumbled delightedly, pulling them both close, Yang sprawling a large arm across Blake, humming with delight as Weiss softly tangled her fingers in Yang's.

Weiss softly placed her head on Blake's shoulder, Blake kissed the crown of her head gently, one arm wrapped around her gently, keeping her close, the other arm around the large blonde Berserker, who was pressing into her side, her head level with Blake's. "Love you too, Blakey. I guess I love you, Weiss." Weiss rolled her sleepy eyes.

"If you didn't love me, you wouldn't have done half of the things you did to me tonight." Yang chuckled and Blake smiled. "I love you both, too. So much." She gave Blake another gentle kiss on the neck and squeezed Yang's hand to reinforce her point, Blake humming happily as they began to drift into a dreamless sleep. "We need to change the bed in the morning." She yawned, before attempting to sit up. Yang's head snapped up, her brow furrowed.

"Really, princess? Really?" She growled, her grip tightening on Weiss' hand before she could pull away. Weiss simply gave a smile and a gentle laugh, leaning over her happily dozing Faunus girlfriend to give Yang a gentle kiss.

"I'm not going to work, Yang. I just really, really need a hot bath. My back has been killing me all day." Yang then looked slightly upset, her lower lip sticking out in a pout as it always did when she felt hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She murmured, releasing Weiss' hand, slowly sitting up herself, which brought Blake out of her happy dozing with a low grumble.

"Well, you didn't give me much of a chance." Weiss teased, slowly standing and grabbing the white, fluffy robe that hung beside the other three, one black and one yellow, humming at the feeling on her skin and the scent of the soap powder that Yang had always used, which gave everything a clean, fresh scent which always reminded Weiss of a clear, blue summers sky. She gave a gentle smile into the collar of her robe at the scent, before hearing the bed creak as Yang stood up, wrapping her arms around her and nuzzling into her mussed hair, murmuring apologies and holding her close.

Weiss sighed gently, tangling hr small fingers in Yang's own scarred fingers, her tips touching the scars across her knuckles. She leaned back, placing a soft kiss against Yang's jaw, smiling softly. "It's alright Yang. You have nothing to apologise for, if I hurt at any point, I would have told you."

Blake was suddenly standing beside them, wrapping her arms around her two girlfriends, kissing both of their cheeks. "At least let us run your favourite bath." She spoke in her low, dulcet tones, as she always did after sex. Her usually bright and oh-so intelligent golden eyes dulled an relaxed, her smile coming so much more easily to her lips.

"Oh no, you've spoiled me enough tonight." Weiss pouted, her brow furrowing. Blake laughed and Yang smiled, nuzzling her hair again.

"You've been working so hard lately, Weiss. Let us spoil you some more." Yang hummed, lifting the heiress so carefully in her arms, kissing her gently gain and letting Blake lead the way, after she had grabbed both of their bathrobes, slipping on her own and having Yang's draped over her arm.

A short while later, the bath had been run, filled with Weiss' favourite scents and soaps, and Weiss herself, with Blake washing Weiss' hair and Yang having taken it upon herself to give her girlfriend's aching feet a rub, her large fingers finding all the right places to touch and rub, a gentle hum echoing from her chest as she glanced up, smiling as Weiss relaxed deeper into the hot water.

After helping their hard-working, white-haired girlfriend wash, albeit not without protests, Yang lifted her from the bath, carrying her into the bedroom that Blake had gone into a short while before, and set her on her feet, Blake coming from behind and wrapping her in her favourite towel, her girlfriends drying her. Weiss couldn't help but pout. "I'm not a child you know."

"We know."

"We _really_ know."

Weiss knew there was an inappropriate joke in there somewhere, but she was too tired to find it, a yawn opening her mouth wide, simply grunting in protest as she was lifted again, placed into the freshly made bed, humming delightedly as he nuzzled into the fresh pillows which Yang had washed. They all had their own detergent, at first, Weiss thought hers smelled fresh and clean, but now compared to Yang's, they smelled antiseptic and unnaturally clean. Blake's always smelled of lavender and heather, almost earthy and grounding. But Yang's was always her favourite, not that she liked to say it. Every time she asked Yang to wash something, she knew the Blonde would never let her live it down. Same as how Blake wouldn't let her live down how she preferred Blake's choice in restaurants and date locations.

She awoke without realising she had fallen asleep to the warm feeling of Yang slipping into bed behind her, her hair damp and completely naked, then Blake moving in in front of her, she opened her eyes slowly, yawning and blinking, rubbing her eyes and taking in the sight of the Faunus in the low light, her hair damp and already beginning to curl, completely naked with a soft smile on her lips.

"Go back to sleep, Princess." Yang mumbled into her shoulders, giving a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades and pulling her closer, her larger body curling around Weiss', as they both enjoyed, though Weiss would never admit it. She felt a gentle kiss being pressed to her lips and she returned it, feeling Blake's hand resting softly against her hip, moving closer to let the heiress feel her proximity and Weiss simply smiled, listening to the hushed conversation the partners always had before going to sleep, discussing simple domestic things, who was going to cook the next day, when the next hunt was, always finishing with who-loves-who more and deep chuckles before they both settled to sleep.

Weiss guessed they did it more for her, they could have easily had the conversation in the morning when Weiss had gone to work, but listening in on the nightly conversation made her feel more loved than any day of pampering ever could.

Weiss slept that whole night with a smile.


	2. Will We Be Always?

They had been on a hunt for months, and Weiss wanted to cry every night. Out of scroll signal, unable to contact her at all, unable to tell her if they were okay, unable to tell her if she should expect them home at all.

Weiss often slept on the other's sides of the bed. Left for Yang, right for Blake, centre for herself. She couldn't bear to sleep in the middle without them, without Yang's constant heat and bearish snoring, without Blake's soft purrs when she was happily dreaming, she slept on Yang's side of the bed, one of her shirts pulled close to her chest, filled with the scent of woodsmoke and that clean, fresh smell. On Blake's side, she slept with one of her jackets that she wore when reading, trying to fool herself that the lingering warmth wasn't from the dryer but from Blake's own body.

It was late into the night, the time of night that Weiss found it to be make or break. Either she wouldn't sleep for the third night in a row or she would drop off to a hazy, restless sleep which she would be more exhausted after than before. Then she heard the door open.

She jumped up, her feet scrabbling on the hardwood floor, her breath already burning in her chest as she sprinted to the front door, grinning wide, they were home, and only they would come home at this dreadful time of night.

She stopped in the entryway.

Ruby looked at her, her jaw grit hard. Her eyes watered and her lips moved but Weiss only heard screaming, screaming in her ears, in her heart, in her head and in her lungs, screaming, screaming, screaming.

She felt Ruby wrap her arms around her, hushing her, then Weiss realised it was her who was screaming, that ungodly noise was coming from her own mouth. "I'm sorry Weiss, I-I'm sorry, I lost them in the forest, and then next thing I know I just hear screams, and gunshots, and explosions and by the time I got there, there was nothing left."

Weiss looked up to her, dirtied and blooded, her breath catching in her chest. "So there's a chance."

Ruby rose her eyebrows, "What-"

"There's a chance they're still alive, you said you didn't see them-"

Weiss began to stand, grabbing Myrtenaster from above the front door, where it had been kept since she began working in Schnee Dust, shrugging on a heavy jacket, only stopped by Ruby's hand on her wrist, gripping her tight, her jaw taught and her voice wavering. "No, Weiss. I saw them. I saw them and I wish I didn't. There is no chance they are still alive. I saw every part of them, Weiss. I got there too late. There isn't even enough of them to bury." Ruby's sobs hiccupped in her chest, tears flowing fast and with a fury, as were Weiss'.

Weiss slowly crumpled to the floor, her shoulders sagging and sobs echoing through her body, her whole form shaking. "It was your fault, wasn't it?" She hissed, taking Ruby by surprise, Ruby's silver eyes wide. "It was your fault!" Weiss shrieked, immediately regretting it but unable to find herself to apologise, burying her face in her hands.

It had been years, the king size bed had been sold, their clothes had been packed away in vacuum-sealed bags, what was left of them had been buried, and Weiss had apologised to Ruby for what she said. Weiss couldn't bring herself to look at the sky, because it reminded her for Yang's detergent, couldn't go near wood fires because of Yang's scent, couldn't wear hooded jackets because it's what Blake used to wear while reading.

It was hard, every time Weiss used to read a book, she would find herself memorising the name and author to pass on to Blake, before reminding herself that Blake wasn't around anymore. She couldn't hear sports on the TV, remembering how Yang always used to drag her girlfriends into watching it with her, and they would all get caught up in Yang's energy. Weiss never truly understood what was going on, despite how many times Yang explained it, but always got caught up in the energy.

Weiss didn't have any energy left, her blue eyes were dull, her company meant nothing to her, her father still kept trying to put her up with suitors, even from beyond the grave. Old business contracts which carried on even after his death. He had tried to throw her into a date the week after she had gotten the news.

Now, Weiss slept on a single bed, in a run-down apartment, donating most of her income to retired hunter funds and hunting academies, leaving herself the bare essentials. Ruby came to visit often, always with a photo album of her and Yang as children, or filled with pictures of them at Beacon.

They had a semi-relationship, Weiss supposed. But she also supposed it was just their way of getting through the grief, of losing a best friend and a sister on Ruby's part and on Weiss', of losing her best friends and her lovers. Weiss also supposed that sex wasn't the best way to get past it, especially not when Weiss had to bite back Blake or Yang's name every time, and they both sobbed with their backs to each other, as Weiss often let the name slip from under her breath accidentally.

Once, Ruby had gotten angry about it, asking Weiss why she called out their names, why it was never _her_ name. Weiss looked up to her with a deadpan expression, her eyes almost dead and her body bent and broken. "Because I love them, I don't love you."

That night, Ruby had left and hadn't returned for roughly a month, a month that Weiss spent training, hunting, working, eating, sleeping, and subsisting. A month that Weiss continued trying to track the Grimm that had taken her two brightest sparks from her.

It was a futile effort, and Weiss understood that, but she would spend the rest of her pointless life trying to fulfil that want, that need for revenge.

A few years later, she and Ruby were wed. On their wedding night, Weiss called out Ruby's name, with the birth of their first child, Ruby insisted her middle name be Yang, at the birth of their second, Weiss insisted his middle name be Blake.

Every night before they slept, Weiss liked to remind them of how much she loved them, how much Momma Ruby loved them, and how Auntie Yang and Auntie Blake were watching from heaven. Every night her children asked why she was crying.


	3. Animals

Weiss swallowed down her fear. Dragged along by the wrist by one of her friends, a vibrant young woman who always had a spring in her step and a grin on her lips. She promised fun and Weiss supposed it wouldn't be too hard to at least try a house party. That was until she saw the darkness, and she stepped inside into the dim lights and the glowing, painted faces. "Blacklight." She stated simply, before her friend pushed her towards a small row of booths, making her take a seat as a young man grinned, daubing at her face with a thin paintbrush, a shiver running down her spine at the chill of the paint.

Having had her face painted, Weiss moved from the booth, deeper into the thrumming house, every room filled with blacklight, every face painted and unrecognisable, eyes lined in bright, glowing paints, teeth shining in the light. She moved through the crowd, finding two young women, the larger, more burlier one getting into the music, her lips pulling back from her teeth in an animalistic snarl, her painted fists thumping against her painted chest, paint on her face, down her neck, her low-cut vest top stained with paint, along with her rather buxom chest. The other woman who was singing with her, the black shirt stained, her own face and neck painted, the both of them smiling and laughing.

The one in the vest noticed Weiss first, her grin wide and playful, her long, golden curls mussed and spattered with paint. "Hey princess, come dance with us!" She laughed. Weiss debated for a short moment if she was drunk, high or just in high spirits, then decided it didn't matter and joined them, the larger woman throwing a burly arm over her shoulder, her arms painted up to the shoulder in intricate, swirling patterns. She couldn't help but smile as she looked up to the other woman, who gave a slight smile, her own arms painted in jagged, spiking almost cracked patterns. It was at that moment, that Weiss noticed the pointed, velveteen black ears on top of her head, but with a steadying breath, elected to ignore it.

And so they danced, they danced and sang and Weiss got to know them in lulls of music. Blake and Yang were their names, and they had heard about this party on the grapevine, much like Weiss herself. They were old friends, they had slept together a few times, nothing all that serious, just fun little summer flings. Weiss didn't fail to notice the hungry looks between the two of them, and welcomed the fierce kiss from Yang, followed by a much gentler, but sharper kiss from Blake, her fangs tugging at her bottom lip.

Pulling away with slightly reddened lips, the two other women looked between themselves and grinned, looking over to Weiss. "Do you ah, wanna join us?" Yang asked softly, Blake looked between the two and Weiss took a hard swallow, nodding slowly. Yang seemed to pick up on her nervousness and smiled gently, placing a soft hand on her shoulder, in a comforting gesture. "Hey, if you feel uncomfortable at any point, we can stop." Weiss smiled, comforted by her words and nodded strongly, Blake leading the way up the stairs.

Every room had blacklight. They had managed to find a bedroom, the bedspread covered in paint, paint bottles scattered around the room, along with paintbrushes. This room had obviously been used for full body painting, and probably other purposes too. One of which being what they were about to use it for.

Weiss gave a nervous sigh, her fingers grabbing the hem of her old, painted shirt. She glanced up to see Blake sitting rather casually on the bed and Yang approaching Weiss, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek, her hands moving Weiss' from her clothing and simply entangling their fingers together. "If you feel at all uncomfortable babe, just say. It's alright." Yang murmured into her ear, giving a soft kiss to her jaw. "This kinda thing isn't for everyone."

Weiss took a calming breath, smiling and thankful for Yang's soft words. "I'll be okay." She murmured, tilting her head to place a soft kiss against Yang's lips, feeling another set of hands run across her body, Blake placing gentle kisses up her neck, her glowing hands brushing against the old shirt, Weiss felt her breath hitch and she looked over to Blake, panting softly as she began to remove her shirt, feeling Blake's fingernails trail up her stomach, making her breath stutter.

Weiss helped Blake's hands, removing her shirt, feeling Yang's lips trail across her shoulders, her warm fingers moving up and down Weiss' sides, making her sigh and smile. Weiss then pushed their hands away, and Yang stepped back, an eyebrow risen as Weiss turned to her, then looking over to Blake, who seemed to catch on and gave a grin.

"What're you two smiling about?" Yang rose an eyebrow, planting a hand on her hip, the other hanging limply as her violet eyes flicked between the two almost nervously. Blake slowly pushed the other woman backwards, her fingers on Yang's hips, her teeth across her neck, making her eyes roll and she let Blake push her slowly back on to the bed.

Weiss watched with a smile as they got lost in each other, Blake hovering over the blonde woman, her hips swaying slowly, her hands pinning Yang's to the bed, Yang's own legs hanging off the bed, her chest fluttering with every soft kiss that Blake lay against her muscled throat, the threat of sharp teeth running across her pulse point. Slowly, Blake dragged her fingers down Yang's arms, her claws bringing up small, pink lines. Yang's hands kneaded the air before she ran them down the Faunus woman's body, her fingers tugging at the clothes on Blake's waist as Blake's fingers danced beneath her vest, having moved lower down her body, her lips skimming across Yang's abs.

Weiss felt her own breath catch in her lungs at the sight of Yang raising her head, just enough to look down at Blake, her ears perked, her dark hair tousled, her golden eyes shining in the blacklit dark. She watched as the muscles across Yang's body trembled, how the muscles in her arm filched as she tensed, her covered chest swelling and falling as her head turned, burying itself in her thick arm, her hand curling to tangle into her own hair, her other hand moving into Blake's hair. Weiss began to move forward, watching as Blake's hands pulled down Yang's jeans, Yang raising her hips to help her.

Weiss started at the low, guttural sound of Yang's moan, her teeth scraping her own upper arm, her hand clenching into a fist in Blake's hair, Blake working Yang's underwear off. Weiss moved forward again, her slightly chilled fingers running down Yang's toned abs, to which Yang gasped, her chest shuddering. Weiss moved slightly, her hip bumping into something. She looked over at the rattling sound, spotting the tub of slightly liquid paint, and she smirked, seeing the paint which was beginning to smear on Yang's upper body, Blake too busy making Yang headily moan.

Dipping her fingers into the glowing blue liquid, Weiss smirked, letting the chill liquid drip from her fingers into Yang's stomach, running rivulets between her abdominal muscles, and Weiss watched as her breath started and her hips rolled up into Blake's mouth, who purred with pleasure. Weiss moved forward, her chill fingers trailing slow patterns up Yang's exposed stomach, her painted fingers moving under the vest and bra, removing it from the other woman, leaving finger marks on her breasts, she moved too slowly straddle Yang's stomach, lowering her face into a near-kiss with the blonde, who was panting, her back arching up into the heiress, another moan tearing through her throat.

Weiss dipped her fingers in more paint. She could see the dark marks where Blake had already marked her. She wanted to leave a mark. A fingerprint. A number of fingerprints. She trailed her fingers up Yang's shoulders, feeling her heated skin under her cool fingers, Weiss' fingers tangling into the roots of Yang's hair, coating it with a glowing blue as she pulled her into a kiss. Yang's hands cupped Weiss' rear, pressing her clothed hips down on her stomach, Yang's kiss hot and feverish.

"Blake, babe…" Yang hissed, her head falling back as Blake seemingly moved away. Weiss felt Blake run her fingers up her bare sides before tucking into the waistband of her jeans. "Do you want to join in?" Blake murmured, ever so softly into her ear, sending a jot down Weiss' spine. Weiss slowly tilted her head back, baring her throat for the woman below her, her head resting on Blake's shoulder as she slowly nodded.

Blake gave a hum and smiled, kissing across the other woman's throat. Weiss gave a shuddering sigh, feeling Blake's fingers hook into her waistband, slowly pulling down her jeans, one clawed hand running up her torso, hand skimming over her breast, Weiss rolling her head back with a groan. Weiss felt Blake's powerful hand wrap around her throat with a feather-light grip, her thumb rubbing gently at the junction of her jaw and her ear. Her low growl rumbling through her chest and sending shivers flooding down Weiss' spine, her fingers moving up to cup the white-haired girl's chin, tilting her face towards Blake, who captured her lips in a sharp kiss, her fangs tugging and scraping against her lips, giving threats of pain and punctures.

Blake's fingers slowly trailed lower, between Weiss' breasts, having removed her bra, and down her stomach. Weiss rose her hips slightly, shifting her weight to help Blake remove her jeans, able to feel Yang's burning stare, her hands still above her head, her stomach fluttering with each breath, which Weiss could feel intimately as she now settled herself back down on Yang's abs, fully naked.

Blake pulled away from the kiss, giving a dark smirk in Yang's direction, who slowly licked her lips, her breath hitching as she watched the blunted claws drag over Weiss' thigh, raising pink lines, and watching Weiss' head fall back in a silent moan, her jaw hanging open, giving soft encouragements to the Faunus as her fingers trailed higher towards the younger woman's core. Weiss gave a low hiss of a moan as Blake rubbed against her core, her finger expertly playing with her clit, her sharp grin buried in Weiss' neck as she moaned, her golden eyes watching the blonde as she gripped the headboard above her, watching with her darkened lavender eyes as Blake slowly sank a finger into the now loudly moaning white-haired woman.

"That good?" Blake purred into Weiss' ear, who simply gave a slow, lazy nod, her hips shifting with Blake's finger, moaning softly as Blake began to search for the one place to drive her insane. Weiss moaned louder, one hand grabbing the Faunus' free hand, which was drawing slow, lazy patterns across her stomach, trailing it up to her breast, giving her an imploring glance, which Blake simply smiled and began to gently massage her breast, trailing soft kisses up Weiss' shoulder. Slipping another finger into her as she tugged lightly at Weiss' nipple, her fangs scraping against the meat of the smaller woman's shoulder as she cried out in pleasure, her hips shifting faster with Blake's increased thrusts. Weiss slowly let her head fall forward as her hazy blue eyes watched Yang, her ears being filled with the sounds of her own moans and the soft sucks of Blake's mouth on her shoulder and neck. Her hand was still on Blake's, and her free hand reached out to the blonde, who slowly lowered one of her own hands and captured Weiss' small hand in her own, much larger one, grounding her and giving her a soft smile.

Feeling Blake pick up speed, Weiss moaned loudly, her own hips moving faster, grinding down on Yang, who squeezed her hand tightly, biting her own lip with a low gasp, biting back a groan at the feeling of the smaller woman climaxing, grinding down on Blake's fingers, and in turn, down on Yang's abs.

"Weiss panted loudly, trembling hard and blinking slowly, her shoulders heaving as Blake pressed soft kisses across them, slowly removing her fingers and pulling away, giving a knowing glance over to Yang, who was still gripping the other woman's hand in a tight grip, her face flushed and needy. "Stay there." Blake purred into Weiss' ear, slowly moving away from her, and Weiss gave a slow nod, Yang offering her other hand, which she took with a gentle smile. Yang slowly leaned up, pulling Weiss down to give her a soft kiss, releasing one of Weiss' hands to softly push her sweat and paint drenched hair from her face. "You're beautiful." Yang huffed, a low groan of pleasure tearing through her throat as her head fell back.

Weiss glanced over her shoulder to see Blake between Yang's legs, her glowing eyes half-lidded as she focused, a soft purr emanating from her, barely heard over the moans of the brawler under Weiss. She gave a slight smile and reached to Yang's breasts, flicking her thumbs across Yang's nipples, to which the brawler responded favourably, one large hand cupping the back of Weiss' neck, pulling her closer and kissing her hard, a kiss full of teeth and held-back moans. "Oh god, babe, you look like a princess, l-like an angel." Yang groaned as she fell back, her back arching into Weiss, who gave a soft gasp, feeling every shudder that ran through Yang's core as she came.

Slowly, Weiss shifted off the muscled woman, who lay back and panted, looking over to the white-haired woman with a risen eyebrow, inviting her to come in closer, to which Weiss accepted and curled up against Yang's side, feeling her mighty arm wrap around her shoulders and hold her close, Blake laying on the other side of Yang with a satisfied purr. Weiss sat up slightly, raising her eyebrows. "Do you uh, want us to-"

"I'm fine." Blake smiled, nuzzling in closer to the wood scent of the larger woman, who gave a soft laugh.

"Blake doesn't really like being touched." Yang hummed, to which Blake nodded and Weiss hummed thoughtfully before deciding to let the subject drop, satisfied to be curled up in rumpled, glowing bedsheets, faces, arms and bodies smeared with glowing paint, among other substances and a slow thrum of bass echoing around them, matching their steadying heartbeats.


End file.
